I Like It Like That
by BrittneyJ2020
Summary: Arizona just began her new job at Topped Off coffee shop. Callie Torres, a regular, overhears a conversation between Arizona and her co-worker and attempts to use the newfound info to gain the beautiful blondes attention.


**Prompt: Person 1 works at a coffee shop and Person 2 goes there for the first time. Person 2 usually gets a lot of cream and sugar for their coffee, but they are captivated by Person 1 and want to impress them, so they order their coffee black and attempts to drink the whole thing.**

* * *

Ugh, college. Sometimes I wonder why it is that I even do it. I mean, they take all of your money only to stress you out over the smallest of things. Well, I guess I can't really blame them because I am the one that decided to go. "Mommy I want to be a surgeon" I said. _'Boy do I know how to pick em.'_

I sit here and complain about college all the time, the work load, the constant stress, the early classes but if you ask me, I'd always say that I wouldn't change a thing.

One thing that keeps me going is coffee. Ahh… sweet, sweet coffee. Every morning, I start my day off with a nice cup of joe with milk, cream, and no less than six packs of sugar. Too much, I know but it's what keeps me going throughout the day. Which is why I am heading to my favorite coffee place on campus. It's a quiet little shop that no one really knows about. Lexie, the barista, makes awesome drinks and she knows my order like the back of her hand.

Walking inside, I grab a newspaper from the stand and move to walk up to the counter. Seeing that there are two other people in front of me, I began to read my paper.

"I mean you should've seen him Teddy. He put like ten packets of sugar in the coffee alone, tasted it and said that he needed more." A voice ring out.

Looking up, I see the back of a blonde-haired girl standing behind the counter, who appears to be making someone's drink.

"Arizona you sure you just didn't see it right? Maybe he only put like five."

"No Teddy," she turns around, and, oh my god... she's beautiful. "I counted them. He added them in one at a freaking time." The blonde laughs.

"Wow" the girl that I am assuming is Teddy says as she continues to wipe down the counter. "Well some people like their coffee that way" she shrugs.

"No, no, no" the blonde says, calling out the last name on the cup, smiling at the customer and turning to begin another, "that is not coffee. That is the cause of diabetes. I don't see how people can put that much sugar into one drink and still have all of their teeth." She shakes her head.

One person left in front of me, and I can't help but continue to listen to their conversation.

"So what are you saying Zo, you don't like people who put sugar in their coffee?"

"No, that's not what I am saying. I like sugar as much as the next person but putting more than four in a cup is over kill Teds. Anyone who can drink a coffee with less than five sugars is good in my book but if you really want to impress me, drink it black."

Snapping my eyes toward the duo, Teddy is looking at who I now know as "Zo" like she has two heads.

"Okay even I can't do that." Teddy says, "That's just disgusting."

"Next" Lexie calls out, shaking my head out to rid myself of focusing in on their conversation, I move up to the counter.

"Hey Lex" I greet her with a smile. Glancing at the blonde who is yet again, handing out another drink with a smile. '_Wow, she has dimples' _I think to myself.

"Hey Cal! So what will you have today? Your usual coffee with cream and su-"

"No!" I say abruptly, causing a few stares to turn my way, including the beautiful blonde's.

"Uh, I mean, no. I would like a regular coffee. Black." I smile, seeing the blonde glance over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Lexie asks

"Yes" I tell her, handing her a ten and telling her to keep the change.

Standing over to the side, waiting on my drink to be ready, I can't help but observe Zo as she continues to make drink after drink.

"Callie" I hear not even two minutes later. Looking up from my phone, I see that it is indeed 'Zo' holding out my drink, looking around. Walking up, her eyes lock onto mine.

"Callie?" she asks, smile on her face.

"Yes" I smile, taking the drink from her, "thanks"

"My pleasure. Enjoy!" she says before turning to start yet another order as I move to sit down in at a table by the window. 'Here goes nothing.'

**Arizona's P.O.V.**

Being in college is stressful enough. Adding a job in the mix doesn't help with this stress. I started working at [insert coffee shop name] a week ago and quickly got the hang of things. Why did I get a job if it "causes extra stress", you ask? Well, I like to earn things on my own, money included.

"Callie" I call out looking around to see who this black coffee belongs to. Seeing movement to my left, my eyes catch sight of the most beautiful brunette that I've ever laid eyes on.

Smiling at her, she gives me one in return, "Callie?" I ask to be sure that it is indeed hers.

"Yes" she replies, taking the cup from my hand.

"My pleasure" I say, "Enjoy" I tell her, glancing at her once more before turning and starting the next drink.

Turning back toward the front of the shop, I catch sight of the brunette sitting down appearing to be reading a book.

"Cute isn't she" Teddy says, walking past me, and placing ice into a cup.

"You have no idea" I say, not taking my eyes off of the brunette.

"You should go talk to her" she tells me pulling me back into reality.

"Um.." I start, looking back down to focus on the drink that I was making.

"Talk to who?" Lexie asks, walking over from the register since no one is line at the moment.

"No one" I say a little too quickly.

"Liar" Teddy says, chuckling, "The hot brunette over by the window."

Looking in that direction, Lexie smiles, "Oh, you mean Callie?" she asks.

"You know her?" I ask.

"Well, yeah. She comes in here just about every day." She shrugs, "I know her order like the back of my hand."

"Well who wouldn't? All she got was a black coffee."

"Oh, that? No, that's not her normal order" she says, causing me to look up. "She usually get's a coffee with cream and like no less than six sugars in it. I usually put eight in there and she loves it."

Slightly frowning, I look back to the brunette in question, watching her intently. Seeing her finally reach for the hot cup of java, I watch as she takes a deep breath before taking a sip and making a disgusted face as she swallows it.

Soon enough, her eyes meet mine once again and the grimace on her face is immediately gone. She takes another sip but this time she just swallows it but I can see the corners of her mouth wanting to turn down at what I guess is the taste of the coffee.

"-her?" I hear the end of Teddy's question as she and Lexie are staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I said, how long are you going to continue staring at her because you're in the way of the vanilla."

"Oh, oh sorry." I say, moving out of her way. Glancing one more time at Callie, I see that she has gone back to reading her book.

"Lexie, what did you say that her original order was again?"

"I usually put a dash of crème with eight sugars and a hint of hazelnut in it for her. She really likes it."

Nodding, I set forth the task of making the drink. Once I finish, I remove my apron, placing it on the counter before walking from behind the counter with the new drink in hand.

Walking up to her, she looks up at me. "Yes?" she asks.

I smile, "I, uh, I figured you could use a new cup." I tell her, sitting the cup down on the table.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you but I'm not quiet done with the first one" she says.

Chuckling I say, "Yeah, well, judging by the look that I saw on your face earlier, I don't think you'll be finishing it anytime soon"

Laughing at my words, she says, "So you did see that…"

"Yes, yes I did" I tell her, inviting myself to sit down with her.

"Would you believe me if I said that, that look was just because the coffee was hot?" she asks

"I could," I start, seeing her grin, "but I won't." I laugh.

"Okay, okay you caught me" she says, taking a sip of the new drink, groaning in appreciation.

"So is this something new that your trying? Drink things that you don't normally drink?" I ask her, seeing a blush flush against her cheeks.

"Not quiet. I, um," she looks down at her book then back to me, "I was trying to impress someone."

"What?!"I laugh, "Who on Earth could you-" seeing the embarrassed look on her face, I sober up.

"Wait, were you," I look behind me, "Were you trying to impress me?"

"Maybe" she says, causing me to giggle.

"Really, you want to impress me, so you do this?" I ask.

"It got you to come over here didn't it?" she smirks.

Squinting my eyes at her sudden burst of confidence, I say, "You have a point."

"So that means that my mission is accomplished" she smiles, doing a little happy dance in her seat.

Chuckling I hold out my hand across the table, "I'm Arizona."

"Calliope, Callie for short." She introduces herself.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." I smile, showing my dimples causing her to once again blush.

"Thank you but I am not too fond of it." I tell her, honestly.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you were bullied at some point because of it?" I ask.

Nodding, she looks down, fumbling with the pages in her book.

Reaching across the table, I gently placing my hand on her arm, "You're not alone. I mean, I did grow up with the name Arizona." I joke, gaining a smile from her.

"Yeah, you look like you were taught to fight dirty on the playground" she replies causing me to laugh.

"That, Calliope is exactly what I was taught." I tell her, hearing her chuckle so I decide to kick this conversation up a notch, "But I was also taught how to properly charm a girl."

Watching as she quickly sobers up at my words, she asks, "Oh really? How exactly do you do it."

Nodding I say, "Let me take you on a proper date and you'll get to experience it first hand." I finish. I raise my eyebrow.

She closes her book, eyes not leaving mine, "Maybe."

Furrowing my brows, I ask, "Maybe?"

"Yeah I have a busy schedule with class and what not so I'll have to check my availability." She tells me, grabbing her purse and placing her book inside.

"B-But I thought-" I stutter, confused, watching as she stands.

Looking down at me for a second, she giggles, "Arizona I'm kidding."

Releasing a sigh of relief, I feel her take my hand writing on it. I can't but laugh because it tickles which causes her to glance up at me with a smile. Finishing, she leans in, giving me a kiss on my cheek before turning to leave.

"Call me battleship." She winks over her shoulder as she exits the shop.

Standing there, watching the entrance that she exited out of, I don't feel Teddy come up behind me, "Well I can assume that everything went well?" she asks.

Not taking my eyes off of the door, I just hold up my hand that has her number displayed on it.

"Score 1 for Z!" she exclaims taking the gathered dirty dishes back behind the counter.

_'Calliope Torres… she's just as beautiful as her name._'


End file.
